The Stony Brook University Genetics Program is a graduate educational and research program leading to the Ph.D. degree in Genetics. The Genetics Program provides a unique, multi-institutional curriculum of course and laboratory research that draws upon the diverse faculty and resources of Stony Brook University (SBU), Cold Spring Harbor Lab (CSHL) and Brookhaven National Laboratory (BNL). These three research pillars of our Graduate Program provide a rich and didactic training experience for a small, highly select class [unreadable] of graduate students who enroll in the Graduate School of SBU, but who receive research and educational training from the three participating institutions. The Program was initiated in 1980, and it has been continuously funded by this NIH training grant since 1981. The Genetics Program faculty members have active, funded research labs affiliated with multiple departments of the participating Institutions. Program participants include four faculty members from BNL, 29 from CSHL and 57 from SBU. All share a deep interest in genetics and manage active research programs encompassing some aspect of modern genetics. This wide and varied mix of faculty and research expertise affords the graduate students with many opportunities for scientific interaction, collaboration and instruction. Students take core coursework in their first year, alongside research rotation experiences from which they choose a thesis research lab. Students also complete two semesters of an undergraduate teaching assistantship. After completing coursework, students complete a qualifying exam followed by a thesis research proposal defense. Students learn to analyze and present their own scientific findings, and those of others, through a student seminar series, first and second year student symposia, an annual retreat and numerous Journal clubs. An annual thesis research committee meeting and a final thesis research dissertation defense constitute the balance of the training program. With this proposal we seek to extend our commitment to maintaining this world-class Graduate Training Program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]